Magazine Mogul
'Magazine Mogul '''is a spinoff of Game Dev Story. In this game, you run a magazine company that creates magazines with the attributes Writing, Design, Interest and Typos. Many other factors also affect how popular an article is, how well it sells, how large your fan base is, whether your combination of different aspects is suitable (Photography Location, Theme and Writing Technique) and the advertisements & mini-articles, which include how may of your fan-based age group are affected (from Young Adolescents to Elderly, ranging from different gender perspectives). Latter of the game you can even help the city council invest money on different aspects, in order to increase your city's popularity and unite with other neighborhoods, thus helping your company to have new locations to visit. While your primary goal is to make great magazines, there are many aspect to work on to make this possible, such as training staff, scouting known locations to search for new themes and writing techniques, and also winning different awards in the magazine awards ceremony. Magazine Layout Each magazine you create and publish will consist of several features; Ads and Series are selected on the layout screen. You can unlock additional businesses for advertising as you progress as well as when you build additional buildings in your town. You find manuscript writers for series features on Scouting the various locations. Staff There are many employees you can choose from, some that need to be unlocked, some only obtainable from different Hiring Methods. All employees have different careers inside the company. Training Methods There are many training methods that your employees can use, with more and more being unlocked as you progress through the game. The training methods do stop having effect after awhile, so keep this in mind. Items Items are obtained from Pumpkin Products, who appears every M1 W3 (first time on Year 2). Prices of all items go up as you upgrade to a new office. For every item you buy, the cost of the others goes up (this is not true for ''Crimson Bull or Career Change Manual). Publicizing Publicizing will increase your number of fans and the Hype for any game currently in development. More expensive ads will increase fans and hype by larger amounts. If you use the same type of advertisement too often, however, it cease to have any impact on number of fans. Research Data Research Data points are gained by employees while both doing work and sitting idle. You are also granted research points upon having employees talking together or either find them in treasure boxes when going out on an adventure. Research Data is very important and can be used for leveling up employees (up to level 5, with progressively more points being used every time) and performing Boosts. Using a Boost item requires differing amounts of data depending on how many Boosts have been used. Boosts requested by an employee, however, allow you to use more Research Data in order to increase the change up success (up to 80%). The amount of data needed for certain percentages of success depends on the employee's skills (more skills need less research points). Trophies In month 3 each year, a ceremony called Town Magazine Awards takes place, which awards trophies to magazines with exceptional articles. There are 5 default awards: *Writing Award - Awarded for exceptional writing *Design Award - Awarded for exceptional design *Runner-Up Prize - Awarded for an outstanding article *Typo Award - A booby prize for most typos *Grand Prize - Awarded for best article of the year Special awards are unlocked further along the game: *Gourmet Award - Special award for tasty writing *Beauty Award - Special award for gorgeous writing *Sports Award - Special award for sport writing Town Expansion As the game progresses, you can utilise the 'Council' menu and separate budget to carry out 'projects', 'cultural relations' to build friendships and subsequently lead to 'town mergers' as well as construct businesses on your land. They also add a varying level of culture points to Life, Food, Clothes and Fun. Office Upgrades Your office can be upgraded after you merge with certain towns and go on to research the new building. Our ever-reliant Bearington Construction pops along to move you into the progressively larger offices. After every upgrade you obtain an extra four seats as well as unlock new methods of training, advertising and hiring. *First Office - 4 staffs *Second Office - 8 staffs *Third Office - 12 staffs Trivia *At the office, you may see the different animal appeared outside the office each time you open the app. *You can fast forward the progress by clicking on the screen each time after selecting a staff for a task or when training a staff. *You may see date 2012.10.31 showing on Kairoland Ticket, ''the time where game was launched for DoCoMo. *''Magazine Mogul is using the small people icon for project icon such Cultural Exchange, the major element from Epic Astro Story. *You can rename your company later by going to layout menu. *''Magazine Mogul'' have no blackout or failure as seen in both Game Dev Story and Anime Studio Story. *When receiving bonus such Knowledge Points, you may see the pink-white bar design is same as used in Hot Springs Story *The magazine cover also can be seen in the game other than Magazine Mogul such Hot Springs Story. External Links *Google Play *iOS App Store * * Language packs Gallery Fureai shuppan kyoku.png|Japanese Android Icon ふれあい出版局 Banner.png|Japanese Banner Town Magazine Management.png Magazine Mogul - Kairoland Ticket.jpg|Kairoland Ticket Category:Offline games